buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis was the supernatural ability to exert influence on a physical system — an object — without the mediation of physical energy or contact. Description Application The application of telekinesis highly depended on the user's level of concentration and emotional state. Being overrun with emotions would sometimes activate the power unintentionally or cause the user to lose control while preforming telekinesis, causing an undesirable result."Doppelgangland" Low-level telekinetics could at least levitate small, light objects while those with a high level of control could preform a number of feats of telekinesis such as lifting objects several times their own body weight,"Hush""Grave" pushing people several meters away,"Witch (episode)""The Dark Age"Two to Go"The Killer in Me operating motor vehicles,"Wrecked" causing localized tremors,"Tough Love" inducing cuts and lacerations and applying invisible pressure to someone's neck in order to strangle them."Untouched" Greater control could be achieved with multiple users focusing on the same task at the same time, allowing them to move heavier objects or effect multiple objects or people simultaneously"The Gift however, the users would have to remain in synchronized thought and the spell must remain undisturbed by dark magic or the object in question would became frenzied."A New Man" Telekinesis would usually be channeled through the user's hand gestures or by simply looking at the object or person. Some users were even capable of preforming specific tasks without even looking."I've Got You Under My Skin" Telekinesis could also be activated by a vocal command of what action the user wanted to make happen "The Weight of the World" or, especially in the case of magic practitioners, by an incantation."Spiral""Untouched" While telekinesis mostly did not the result in any form of visible energy manifesting, there have been cases with magic practitioners where some energy has been shown to appear."Smashed""Normal Again" Types of Users Telekinesis was an innate power of certain demon species, such as Vengeance or Ethros demons. Humans developed telekinesis due to severely traumatic events, as was the case of Bethany Chaulk, who suffered sexual abuse from her father during her puberty. Witches and warlocks could develop telekinesis as part of their training in the control of supernatural forces. Certain mystical tattoos could endow the wearer with telekinetic abilities as well. Known telekinetics See also Telekinetics '' Witches and Warlocks * 'Amy Madison: After being de-ratted, Amy demonstrated at least some telekinetic skills when she, startled, closed a window and drew the curtain. A year later, she appeared to have improved when she pushed Kennedy several meters away by merely extending her arms forward. * 'Catherine Madison: '''Catherine showed to be an adept telekinetic. She could cause strangulation, summon a fire axe out of her daughter's hands, push a teacher's desk by looking at it and throw Buffy across the other side of the room with a hand gesture. * 'Willow Rosenberg: Willow developed limited telekinetic abilities during her first year as a witch. During that period, she could only really use it to levitate pencils (as Buffy said to Willow when a bunch of mind-controlled parents tried to burn them at a stake, "What are you gonna do, float a pencil at them?")."Gingerbread" However, Willow did manage to kill a vampire, by floating a pencil behind him and staking him."Choices" The next year, Willow soon was able to manipulate heavier objects with the help of Tara, once being only able to make a large vending machine shake a bit, but by binding her powers with Tara, the two witches could quickly shift the vending machine over to a door to block entry by the Gentlemen. The year after, Willow showed to possess even more development with her telekinesis. During a rage-filled battle with Glory, Willow could caused tremors powerful enough to make Glory think an apocalypse was happening, make a mirror break by saying "SHATTER" and blowing the shards at Glory, and move a bag which contained several knives (which she seemingly multiplied out of one) before lifting them and tossing them at Glory. Willow also later managed to stop Glory in her tracks and push her via incantation. After the death of Tara, a grief-stricken Willow absorbed a large amount of magical energy where she demonstrated a high level of telekinetic control and strength. With it, she was able to flay the top part of Warren Mears by a mere hand gesture, remove various bricks and subsequently chunks from a prison wall and take control of a mack truck by standing on it. This drained some of her energy, but she refueled herself with absorbing Rack's energy and later the collective energies from a Devon Coven which she used to erect the top part of a buried cathedral, out from under the ground with little to no effort. When Willow finally grew into her powers after her time with Aluwyn, her telekinetic capacity has grown immeasurably. She used her powers to manipulate the appliances in the Scotland Base of the Slayer Organization. She has also used her telekinetic powers to defend herself during the fight in John's hideout in Las Vegas, pushing back her demon opponents with immense force. * Tara Maclay: Like Willow, Tara seemed to have some limited telekinetic powers when they first met and was able to control heavier objects when in synchronization, but once accidentally caused a rose to fly around uncontrollably until it hit the floor with enough force that all its petals disintegrated, when the intention was to levitate the rose and gracefully remove each petal (the reason for the spell's failure was a disruption caused by Ethan Rayne's spell). Two years later, Tara became more adept at telekinesis during a fight with a demon, using it to push the demon back and drag a shelf at it. * Rack: 'Rack could levitate Willow during a magic-induced session with the movement of his fingers, demonstrating his skill along with the amount of magical energy he possessed. Humans * 'Bethany Chaulk: 'Bethany developed her telekinetic powers since she was a little girl because of being sexually abused by her father. As a teenager in 2000, her powers only activated out of her control whenever she felt strong emotional distress. Lilah Morgan attempted to manipulate this by hiring men to rape her, only for Bethany to use her powers to crush them to death with a dumpster. Wesley also tested this by outright mocking Bethany, causing her to force push him and Angel, almost killing Angel because of his landing in sunlight. When being reunited with her father, Bethany's powers reached its peak when she smashed all of the windows in the Hyperion Hotel. She lifted her father and choked him with her powers before throwing him out of the building they were in, making him fall before him stopping inches away from the ground, taking away his momentum and letting him drop alive, all of this without even looking. After this experience, Bethany began to control her powers using it to close her briefcase and flying it towards her hand. * 'Lindsey McDonald: Lindsey acquired a number of powers with his mystical tattoos, one of them at least a mild form of telekinesis; demonstrated when he closed the door of the failsafe room of Wolfram & Hart by pointing at it."You're Welcome * Telekinetic Ninja Assassin: This human assassin was able to summon his sword from a distance into his hand. This required him to concentrate on the sword, making it shake slightly before launching it into his hand."Quickening Demons * Eyghon the Sleepwalker: 'Whilst possessing Jenny Calendar, Eyghon used his mind to open a door to Ethan's costume shop and moments later pushes Buffy by pointing at her. * 'Balthazar: 'While the true extent of his power could only be utilized with his amulet, without it Balthazar still could telekinetically summon other beings with a stream of clear, distorted energy emanating from his hands, pulling them towards him."Bad Girls" * 'Ethros Demon: 'When trapped into a soulless boy's body, an ethros demon made a cry for help by spilling some M&Ms on a table and telekinetically forming the words "Help Me" with them. * 'Halfrek: 'The Vengeance Demon Halfrek once demonstrated telekinesis by pushing Anya Jenkins away when she tried to take her pendant."Older and Far Away" * 'Sebassis: 'Sabassis revealed an inventory full of weapons at his lair with a wave of his hand."Life of the Party * 'Cyvus Vail: 'The ancient and powerful warlock could suspend Wesley Wyndam-Pryce long enough to stab him in the stomach."Not Fade Away" * 'Noelle: '''Along with her species, this demon possessed limited telekinetic powers. Ghosts *Maude Pearson: Maude could move objects with her mind as one of her ghostly powers. She used it to shake Cordelia's bed, move a chair out of place, make a noose out of a piece of wire, chuck knives into the torso of one of Griff's men and pull Cordelia into the bedroom."Rm w/a Vu *Lowell House Apparitions: '''They are allowed to manipulates a bottle which turns by telekinesis to the point to explode, manipulated strips to attach Spike to a chair and a violent ejection on Xander when he tries to return inside by throwing him out. Gallery TheWitch463.jpg|Catherine Madison telekinetically chokes Xander by simulating strangling with her hand from a distance Willow tk.jpg|Willow levitating a pencil without her hands doppelgangland willow pencil no eye contact.jpg|Willow does not even have to look at the pencil tk pencil torpedo.jpg|The pencil then torpedos into a tree when her emotions run high willow pencil staking vampire.jpg|Willow stakes a vampire with a pencil hush willow tk concentrate.jpg|Willow tries to move vending machine by looking at it hush vending machine does not move.jpg|The vending machine does not budge hush tara and willow combine power.jpg|Willow and Tara combine their power Willow hush.png|Both look at the vending machine vending machine tk barrior.jpg|The vending machine instantly moves usesmagic.png|Willow uses magic tofloatitems.png|to float items in The Magic Box Halfrek telekinesis older and far away.gif TK ninja quickening.gif Amy tk pushes kennedy the killer in me.gif Catherine madison tk pushes buffy witch.gif Willow Tk on skin.gif Appearances *"The Witch" *"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" *"The Dark Age" *"Bad Girls" *"Doppelgangland" *"Choices" *"Rm w/a Vu" *"I've Got You Under My Skin" *"Hush" *"A New Man" *"Untouched" *"Tough Love" *"Spiral" *"The Weight of the World" *"The Gift" *"Quickening" *"Smashed" *"Wrecked" *"Older and Far Away" *"Normal Again" *"Villains" *"Two to Go" *"Grave" *"The Killer In Me" *"Life of the Party" *"You're Welcome" *"Not Fade Away" References Category:Abilities